AntiMatter vs. Gimli vs. Sauron
Twas the week before Halloween, And all through the night, Everyone was stirring In terrible fright. Lord Vampyre: Courtesy of me, of course! Mwahahahahaha! The jack-o-lanterns were placed By the door with care In hopes that Lord Vampyre Soon would be there. Lord Vampyre: I indeed will come, not to trick-or-treat, but to give you one! Mwahahahahahahaha! Click Amset-Ra: What'cha doin'… Vampie? Lord Vampyre:'''AH! Turn off ze light! I can't see! '''Amset-Ra: What are you doing, then? Lord Vampyre: I'm making a Halloveen version of Ze Night Before Christmas! Now turn off ze light! Amset-Ra: Fine… Click Invizable: Welcome, all, to Big A's Fightin' Pyramid! Amset-Ra: Um… What did you just call me? Invizable: Big A. In the Red Corner is my very own boss and one of the greatest villains there is, give it up for AntiMatter! AntiMatter: YOU HAD BEST GIVE UP NOW, MORTALS. Invizable: In the Green Corner is the petty elf, Gimli! Gimli: Ahem, I'm a dwarf. And I'm not afraid of you, AntiMatter! AntiMatter: OH REALLY? WELL, WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT THE ENTIRE AUDIENCE IS AT MY BECK AND CALL? BubbleBomber: I already am. AntiMatter: I KNOW THA- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DESTROYING THE ULTRA AGENTS? BubbleBomber: Oh, sorry. What if I told you that the Ultra Agents are getting replaced by some futuristic knights? AntiMatter: THAT IS BOTH GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS. Invizable: Moving on! In the Yellow Corner is the Dark Lord of the Rings, Sauron! Sauron: GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have the One Ring to rule them all! Gimli: *gulp* Um... Frodo... I could really use your help now. ... Gimli: Oh well. Invizable: Rock it, Tee-Vee! Tee-Vee: AntiMatter = 50%. Gimli = 10%. Sauron = 40%. Invizable: And there you have it! Take it away, Grundal! Grunal: Inside the Fighting Pyramid, Invizable said to me, "You may begin to have a fair fight." Sauron: GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With the One Ring, I can become invisible! Poof! Sauron: Just like Bilbo! AntiMatter: JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE INVISIBLE DOES NOT MEAN I CANNOT SEE YOU. Sauron: Curses! Gimli: I made this dagger for you, AntiMatter! AntiMatter: GIVE ME THAT. Whoosh! Vorp! Gimli: Nooooo! I'm defenseless! Invizable: After Sauron became invisible, AntiMatter took Gimli's dagger! What morons! AntiMatter: I CAN SEE YOU AS CLEARLY AS YOU CAN SEE VICTORY. Vorp! Sauron: Oh, well. Anyway, I have modified this ring to ATTACK! Gimli: Wait! I thought we threw the ring into Mount Doom! Sauron: Yeah, but a Ringwraith caught it at the last second and gave it to me. Enough small talk! One Beam!!! FZZAAAAAARRRRRK! KA-BOOOOOOOOOM! AntiMatter: DID YOU FORGET THAT ANY FORM OF MATTER THAT COLLIDES WITH ANTIMATTER WILL EXPLODE? Sauron: Curses! Invizable: Sauron fired a laser at AntiMatter, but did not take in mind that AntiMatter is made of... well, you know. Gimli: Give... me... that... ring! Sauron: Ha! A petty elf wants a ring that can practically destroy LEGO City! Gimli: I'm a dwarf, and the ring is not capable of doing that! Sauron: It is now! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AntiMatter: JOIN ME, ELF, AND I WILL REWARD YOU GREATLY AFTER THE BATTLE... IF I WIN. Gimli: Never! And I'm a DWARF!!! WHACK! Gimli: Ugh... AntiMatter: IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN EASIER. Grundal: After 1 minute of battling, I took away from thee, a petty elf named Gimli... Invizable: After Gimli refused an offer, AntiMatter hit him with his staff! Sauron: I see it is down to the two of us. Now taste my ring! AntiMatter: I WILL, THANKS. Crunch! Sauron: WHAT?! AntiMatter: NOT LONG AGO, I SWITCHED YOUR RING FOR A CHEERIO. NOW IT'S YOUR TuRN TO TASTE THE RING. FZAAAAARRRRK! Tink! AntiMatter: NOOOOOOOO... Grundal: After the battle was over, the referee said to thee, "The winner... Sauron... is!" Sauron: I am not a practical joker. Amset-Ra: Though Tee-Vee guessed wrong, I think I'll use the angler to shock Axel! Oh, AXEL!!! Axel: Yeah? Amset-Ra: Could you sit down there, please? He does. Crank! Axel: Yaziziziziziziziziziziziziziziz! End transmission! Amset-Ra: Now that's what I call "Touched by an Angler!" See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy AntiMatter vs. Gimli vs. Sauron? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles